


He Said Yes

by HolleringHawk65



Category: Hawk and Dove (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Clubbing, College AU, I'm trash but we all knew that, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 18:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5467388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolleringHawk65/pseuds/HolleringHawk65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hank is a big guy with a soft heart. Dawn tries to get him to talk to Tim, aka the resident cutie, but things don't always turn out as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Said Yes

**Author's Note:**

> So. This was supposed to be a Tim/Hank fic. and then it wasn't. So.

“You have been giving that googley eyes since we’ve been here,” Dawn teased as she sat down next to Hank again. “Why don’t you go over and, I don’t know, _talk _to him?”__

Hank laughed. “Talk to _Tim Wayne_? Not only is the adopted brother of one ex, but _two_ , and the best friend of another. Jason would _castrate_ me before I got within two feet of him.”

“In your defense,” she started, ever the diplomat, “Dick was a one night stand and Stephanie used _you_ as a rebound.” It was hard not to notice that she carefully avoided mentioning how serious things got between him and Jason. “Would it really kill you to go over and say hi?”

He looked back over at Tim and watched as Jason and Roy came over to him, the two laughing and bumping together as they teased Tim about something. “Yes.”

She sighed before getting up. “It has been _way_ over three months since Jason dumped you. The respectable waiting time -- mind you, the one that Jason didn’t even observe -- is over. Poof.” She wrapped both hands around one of his wrists and started to drag him up. “Now, come on.”

He’d met Tim one or two times, in passing, but had never gotten to know the younger brother before. Not that he had thought about it, when he was with Jason. Honestly, Jason was enough to keep one occupied and-

He was glaring daggers at Hank as he came closer. He slipped away from Roy, who was so involved with talking to Tim that he didn’t notice. “Hank, fancy seeing you here.”

Trying to act like Dawn or his brother, Hank refrained from mentioning that he was the one to introduce Jay to the club. “Hey.”

Something in Jason’s face softened and it was just another moment where Hank wondered if he regretted breaking up with him or not. Not that it mattered, not when he had chosen Roy over him. “Let me guess, you’re here to talk to Tim?”

“Uh, yeah, kinda. Do you mind?”

Jason scoffed before running his thumb over the rim of his glass. “Look, you know how I feel about my brothers, so I’m not gonna give you the whole ‘If you break his heart I’ll break your face’ because, well, you already know it.”

“Jay, it’s not like you know he’s going to date me, I just want to talk.”

He tipped his head back and laughed, bringing painful flashbacks to the forefront of Hank’s mind of dancing in the rain with him. “Are you kidding me, Hall? He has a whole list as to why you’re _perfect_. Guess it’s my fault, for playing you up so high to him.”

Maybe that was supposed to be funny, but Jay’s humour had always cut like a knife.

Jason was still standing there and Hank couldn’t stop the words that came out next. “Are you happy with Roy?”

His head shot up, his blue eyes wide, mouth ever so slightly parted. It was like he had an answer ready but he was waiting to see someone else’s first.

He decided that he didn’t want to know and started to move away, but Jason grabbed his wrist.

* * *

 

Tim saw Hank talking to his brother and something inside him just… warmed. Because, even though he had the biggest, most stereotypical crush on Hank (because, really, after watching the QB of one of the best college teams in the US, who wouldn’t?) he was happy that they were finally talking again. He leaned against Roy, his boyfriend’s arm wrapping around him.

* * *

 

“I’m not dating Roy,” Jason blurted out. “I never was.”

“You broke up with me because you were sleeping with him!” Hank said, sounding a little louder than he had meant to, not that many people noticed in the first place.

“Roy and Tim have been dating,” he continued, “but I was scared, of… _us_ , so Roy pretended to date me because, you know, we’re best friends.”

“What would you have done if I had knocked his teeth out?” Hank asked, looking back over at Tim and, sure enough, he looked like he was stuck with glue to Roy now.

“Paid the bill?” he offered up, scratching the back of his neck with his free hand as his gaze dropped, unable to meet Hank’s eyes.

They stood there like that for a minute, the rest of the club moving around them, before Jason set his drink down on a table and reached up to cup Hank’s jaw. “For the record, I’m the one who has a list with all the reasons that you’re pretty perfect.”

Hank laughed because, for all of Jay’s trying, he was _such_ a nerd. “I could write a book about why you’re perfect.”

As Jay twined their fingers together, Hank figured that they could be nerds together.

And,  _god_ , he loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on tumblr! It's the same username :)


End file.
